Foster Family
by kattylin
Summary: -HIATUS- When Sasuke's family dies, he's adopted by his foster father, Kakashi, there he meets his foster sister, Sakura...
1. MeEt ThE UcHiHa

**Title:**

**Foster Family**

**Summary:**

**After his whole family was killed (Itachi's not the killer he also died here), Sasuke was asked to live with his foster father. At his NEW home, he meets his foster sister, Sakura, who was also adopted by Kakashi.**

**Note:**

**This isn't much of a sakusasu fic, well for now…**

Foster family

Uchiha Sasuke stared at his parent's now covered grave. Even though he was known to feel very little emotions, he still couldn't help to stop his tears from shedding.

His parents were assassinated by a few people whom he expect, were after the fortune that their family held.

He was with his brother, when his brother. He could remember so well. That day when the two were just talking and walking down the street.

A man suddenly appeared and pulled out a gun and aimed it them.

When the man pushed the trigger that was supposed to have killed Sasuke, Itachi shield him, causing the bullet to hit him instead of Sasuke.

Itachi told him to go to the police center and escape while he'll stall the man.

"Go on, Sasuke. Go to the police, I'll meet you there in a few minutes. I promise" those were the last words he heard his brother say.

Sasuke hesitated to go but eventually obeyed.

"Liar" Sasuke now said as he looked at his brother's tomb stone.

"Liar" he said again. "You said that you'd meet me and you didn't, you're such a jerk sometimes, you know that nii-san?" he said as he let tears fall onto his pale cheeks.

He jut stood there and looked at their tombstones. He can't believe that they were dead.

His whole family, dead.

He knew that this day was going to come once but he didn't know that it came a week ago.

He never felt so alone before.

So lonely.

He looked at his parent's tombstones and can't help but think about the argument he had with his mother just a few days before she died. He never did say sorry to her about it.

He looked at his parent's tombstones and couldn't help to think back on how much he disappointed his father because of the different achievements that he wanted him to have.

He looked at his brother's tombstone and couldn't help but think that if maybe, maybe he didn't leave him all alone with that thug to deal with, then maybe, just maybe he would've been alive and would've been there to comfort him on his suffering now.

But he also couldn't help but think that maybe if he did stay with his brother, then maybe he too would've died.

He thought about all the things and memories he had with his family. Both good and bad memories.

"I'm sorry everyone, I'm so sorry"

He didn't have anyone left.

They were his only living relatives.

He had no where to go to.

He had no where else to stay. After his parents were killed, his house was burned down by the same thugs that attacked his family.

He couldn't care less about the house though…

Nothing in there meant anything to him now…

The world meant nothing to him now…

He didn't care if he would ever find a home now because to him, the only home he ever had was with the people who are noy laying on the ground, 6 feet below the ground that is…

He wished he would just die.

He wished that someone would go and kill him right then and there.

He wished to see his family.

He wished for revenge.

Revenge for the death of his family, whatever might happen, he wanted those thugs to be put to jail and punished

He wished for justice to be placed on his parent's death.

He wished for nothing more and nothing less.

He thought he didn't have a home to go back to.

That is…..

After he read his parent's will and found out that he was going to stay with this man called, Hatake Kakashi.

He didn't know who this Kakashi guy was or wether he will be good to him or not.

The loneliness he's feeling now or the emptiness in his heart….

It…. It can not be ceased for a long time….

He just stood in there, looking at his family's grave for hours.

(A/N: why? Kakashi's late of course)

He stood their and looked at teir graves. Every minute passing was like a day of sorrow for him in his heart.

He just stood there.

On a trance.

Without a care for the world.

But suddenly, a man appeared behind him and placed a hand on his shoulder.

He turned around to find a man with silver white hair and a mask on the lower part of his face standing next to him.

"Hello, my nae is Hatake Kakashi and you I believe is Sasuke" the silver white haired man said as he offered his hand on him.

"Sasuke" was all Sasuke said as he took the man's hand and shook it.

"Come on let's go to my house, I already got your things in my car for you."

"Oh, okay"

"Come on now, I'll introduce you to Sakura later on when we get home." Kakashi said as he turned around and headed towards the parking lot.

"Sakura?" Sasuke asked, following his now new foster father.

"Yeah, she's my foster daughter, you could say that she's going to be your sister from now on, well kinda"Kakashi explained.

Sasuke simply gave a nod of understanding and opened the door to the back seat of Kakashi's car.

"I hope you won't mind me driving fast, Sakura's expecting me to be there in 20 minutes 'cause I promised her that I'll take her out on a family dinner or something. I still haven't told her about you yet. Just pray that she won't give a hell of an outburst when I introduce you two"

"Hn"

'So he's a silent one is he? No need to worry, I'm sure he'll open up soon' Kakashi thought.

End for now

End for now End for now

End for now

Sasuke and Sakura'll meet in the next chap…

Hope its okay….

Please send me a review on this….


	2. HaRuNoS

**Note:**

I kind of forgot to mention that Sakura had a little sister, Akio, and to that, I'm so sorry. I just thought about her a couple of days ago….

**Warning:**

Crappy begging you could skip it if you want as long as you review 

**Foster Family**

After Kakashi introduced himself, he showed Sasuke towards his car and started to drive of.

The car ride was mostly quiet. Kakashi decided to start a simple conversation up with him. Sasuke was drowning in his own thoughts that he somehow came in the conversation in the middle.

"um, yes. You see, I kinda forgot to say that Sakura had a little sister. Her name's Akio. She's a sweet little kid. I think you three will get along fine."

"hn"

"Sakura's also sixteen. She's the same age as you are right?"

"aa"

"both of you study at Konoha High right? So I think that you two might've met before"

"…"

Kakashi kept talking on and on but Sasuke wasn't listening.

When he first saw his now foster parent, he could've sworn that he saw him somewhere before or that he would've just passed by him.

Now he wasn't much sure if it was a fact but he might've already saw Kakashi on one of those parent-teacher conferences Itachi used to attend for him because their father was to busy at work and stuff like that.

Sakura. That name sounded somewhat familiar to him. Sakura. Oh, right. Sakura was one of the popular girls who had most guys drooling after her.

Haruno Sakura.

Right that girl was a nice girl but just a few months go she had a kind of snobbish bitchy attitude with some spunk. She also goes out with his best friend, Hyuuga Neji.

'oh I think I know her. She's the girl with pink hair. Top of the class. Most popular girl in school…' Sasuke continued to think about her until a small puny little voice in his mind interrupted his thoughts about her by saying:

_**Yeah and a total hottie too**_

Who are you?

**_You_**

You can't be me cause I am me

_**I told you, I'm you so don't freak out.**_

Who are you anyways?

_**I told you I'm you. Well not exactly. I'm inner Sasuke.**_

What's that?

_**I'm like that little voice in one's head that can help you with things. Everyone has an inner self, if they don't they might be in denial or something…**_

Hn. Why'd you come out here in the first place?

_**I came to help. Besides I wanna have more of Haruno to myself. I mean she is hot right?**_

Whatever besides she's Neji's girl

**_So? No ones gonna find out anyways besides, both of us KNOW what exactly you wanna do with her_**.

What?! You're insane

_**No my friend. I'm simply smart.**_

Hn

Smirking, Inner Sasuke started to show some let's just say lemon pictures in Sasuke's head.

Stop that!

**_Why would I?_** at this, inner started to replace the faces with their (Sasuke and Sakura's) faces.

Damn it! Stop that

But as you might think dirty inner didn't and as minutes went by in the car ride, Sasuke's blush started to show and he was becoming redder and redder every second.

"You okay?" Kakashi asked as he looked at Sasuke's reddening face.

"Yeah" with this he punched his inner away to the back of his head.

To avoid his inner to get out, Sasuke thought that it might be better if he just listened on with what Kakashi was saying.

In a few minutes they reached Kakashi's house, no, mansion.

His mansion was a bit bigger than Uchiha's.

It had about 4 cars in its garage. Spacious garden with a pond, fountain and a large swimming pool.

The inside of the house was a bit bigger than his old mansion.

He followed Kakashi up to a few stair cases and down the halls until he finally stopped in front of a door.

He turned the door knob revealing the spacious interior.

"This'll be your room from now. The room beside you is Sakura's. the room next to her is Akio's room while my room is in the floor below you, directly under your and Sakura's room." Kakashi said while pointing to the other rooms' door.

"you could put your stuff here" he continued mentioning for Sasuke's backpack. He did what he was told so.

"I'll just have the maids put up your other stuff here later." Kakashi said."Come on let's go on to Sakura's room now"

"…."

They walked along the corridor until they stopped in front of a door. Kakashi turned the knob and opened the door.

The room had an elegant shade of pink and very very light purple.

It was a mess though.

A few magazines were scattered on the floor. Beauty products and hair products were lying around and the closet was half-open as if someone scavenged for a good outfit in a hurry. Expensive looking shoes were scattered around, probably because the owner was in a hurry to get the perfect pair of shoes to match her outfit.

The bed was elevated a few steps and the four-poster style gave it a princess-like effect and there was a bundle of blankets. Inside the mount of fabric, Sasuke guessed, was the occupier of the room.

Kakashi scratched his head as he looked around the mess.

"Sorry about this, I forgot to tell her that we were expecting visitors today…"

Kakashi then approached the mountain of fabric and began to wake up the girl.

"Sakura" he said gently.

No answer.

"Sakura" he said a little bit louder as he started to shake the bundle of blankets.

No answer.

"Sakura" he said loudly.

No answer.

He started to shake her shoulder in a way that any person might be awaken.

And still, no answer.

--

--

--

--

"**GOD DAMN IT SAKURA WAKE UP!!!!"**

Still no answer.

He then lifted the blankets only to find a few pillows shaped up to make it look as if someone was actually sleeping.

"Ooootttttoooouuuu-ssssaaaaannnn!!!!!!" a scream came as a little pink-haired girl rushed up to them in her night gown and jumped onto Kakashi.

(A/n: it's about 4:30 in the morning)

"Akio-chan" Kakashi said as he gave the little girl a small kiss on the forehead.

The 6-year-old girl then noticed Sasuke and aske her tou-san , "Daddy, who is he?" she asked while pointing at Sasuke.

"Why he's you're new aniki"

Akio just gave a nod. When she looked at Sasuke she said, "Daddy, he's cute"

"Thanks" Sasuke said as he smirked. Of course he was cute, I mean he is one of the Konoha High heartthrobs together with his friends Neji, Shikamaru, Naruto, and Gaara.

"Akio-chan, have you seen your sister?" KAkashi asked.

She smirked and said, "Yeah I saw her, she snuck out about 3 minutes after you left."

"6th time this month" Kakashi said carelessly as he shrug his shoulders.

About a few seconds after this was said, some rustling were heard. They turned around to look at the balcony.

On it, a sixteen-year-old girl was climbing up and hitching herself onto the balcony. When she reached her destination, she stood up and brushed some dirt from her skirt.

Sasuke took a good look at the girl. She had pink hair and sparkling emerald green eyes. She was wearing a very short mini-skirt made out of jeans material, pink tube tank top and a pair of high-heel stiletto shoes.

Kakashi opened the door and she stepped inside the room. Sakura looked at Sasuke and gave Kakashi a puzzled look but he didn't seem to look through it though.

He looked disbelievingly at her outfit and said, "you climed up the balcony wearing THAT?!"

"uuhhh, yeah" she then looked at her younger sister and gave her a glare while asking "did you squeal?"

Her sister just pulled out her tongue at her and turned back and headed to her room.

"Have you been to that Neji-kid's place again?" Kakashi asked

"yeah" Sakura said as she rolled her eyes.

"You've been sneaking out and going to his place for the sixth time this month!"

"so?"

"whatever, I give up" Kakashi said as he threw his hands up.

"what's he doing here anyways?"

"he's your new brother"

"what the-"

"FOSTER brother"

"oh okay" she said then, "Hey! You didn't tell me I was getting a new sibling" she said accusingly while she glared at Kakashi.

"forgot" he said as he shrug his shoulders again.

"whatever, I'm going back to sleep. I need my beauty rest." she said as she slumped back to the bed. "wake me up when it's 3:00pm, I have a date with Neji at 4pm. Night" she continued in a muffled voice.

Sasuke then followed Kakashi out of Sakura's room and down to the kitchen.

He offered him a can of juice from the refrigerator but he refused.

"I'm sorry about the way Sakura's acting" Kakashi started.

"huh?"

"Well, ever since her 2-year boyfriend, Sai, dumped her, she hasn't been the same sweet girl. Instead, she's been partying all night. I really pity her, she found out that Sai was cheating on her the hard way." Kakashi said as he shook his head sadly.

"oh, I see" Sasuke couldn't believe what he had just heard. No wonder.

"a few days after it happened she started going out with this Neji kid and she's ben sneaking a fat lot of times too. It's only the beginning of the month and she already got caught sneaking out for six ties."

"You don't have to worry, Neji's a great guy, he's also my best friend" Sasuke said reassuringly.

"Well, thanks a lot, even though I'm not her father, I still find that I care a great deal about her and her sister. Of course for you as well" Kakashi said as he gave him a small smile of thanks through his mask.

"you're welcome" Sasuke replied as he headed out the kitchen to his room.

Kakashi watched as his NEW son walked out of the kitchen to his room. He was a nice kid to him. But what he didn't know was that Sasuke called him, "Dad".

Back at his room Sasuke thought about his NEW family and as he closed his eyes for a late night nap he thought.:

"This new family might not be so bad after all"

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcx

**it's not yet done!!!**

**So what do you think? I know that they're a bit oc so I understand if you think it's crappy…**

**I'm planning to make this sakusasu sakuneji saisaku, do you think that it'll be alright if I do?**

**On the next chap, I'm planning to make Sasuke talk to Sakura about her life but I'm not yet sure sbout that yet…**

xcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxc

**PREVIEW:**

As he tried to take the book out of her hands, he accidentally knocked the purse she was holding out of her hands.

Its contents spilled out.

He looked disbelievingly at its contents:

Pills, Condoms, Morning after pills, Cigarettes and a metallic can that he strongly suspect were liquor.

ccxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxcxc

**dun dun dun!!!**

**Um that's it for now, I'm not really sure about the preview and I'm so open for suggestions**

**Please reiew I'm deperate!**

-kattylin


	3. ExSwEeThEart

**I know it's been a long while since I updated but I'm really busy with school work and all and I've been grounded for the whole year! (Don't ask)**

**Thanks to:**

**Yondaime-kun: **

**Thanks for the idea of Kakashi and the party and all! Thanks a lot!!! And… do you have a friendster, multiply, gaiaonline, deviantart acct? I really wanna hear more from you. )**

**Note:**

**The fast forward isn't the same as the one in this chap cause Yondaime-kun gave me a really great idea for this chap instead…**

**Foster Family**

Sasuke, Sakura, Kakashi, and Sakura's little sister were all lazing around in the living room. Kakashi was busying himself with his shirt and it looked as if he was trying to impress his girlfriend, Rin by dressing up real good

Sasuke was lazily chatting with Naruto in the laptop that Kakashi gave him while Sakura was testing in her cell phone. The lil brat on the other hand, was busy switching the channels of the tv, not stopping in a channel for more than 5 minutes.

Sasuke turned his attention to Naruto who he was currently chatting with.

**On Sasuke's computer screen:**

Ramenblues: teme r u gonna go 2 neji's prty 2night?

Sharinganeyes: no way in hell ill go 2 that hyuuga's prty

R: heard sakura-chan's coming

S: so?

R: thought u like her

S: wtf?!

R: well u tld me that shes ur sis so u must be like sleeping in d same room or smething…

S: Kakashi isn't poor dobe

R: dnt call me dobe teme

S: hn, whtever

R: so u going or not?!

S: no

R: why?

S: havnt asked permission yet sakura hsn't asked 4 permission as well I thnk…

R: well im sure tht she'll find a way 2 be there

S: hn im going

_Sharinganeyes has signed out._

R: well since teme's gone I bettr prepare 4 d prty why the hell am I typing anyways?

_Ramenblues has signed out._

**In the real world… ( well their real world)…**

Kakashi took a glance at the time and gave a sigh. He took out the car keys and left. A few minutes after he left the house, Sakura stood up and looked out the window to check if their guardian was still their.

Knowing that he was far and away, Sakura made her way to the table where she was nearby a while ago and got out a pair of high wedge sandals. After she put those on, she untied the bathrobe that she was wearing to reveal a **VERY **skimpy outfit.

She had a super short shorts and a white thin see through spaghetti strap shirt that revealed her pierced bellybutton and lacy black strapless bra.

The little kid turned her eyes away from the tv to stare disbelievingly at her sister. "You're not seriously going to wear that, aren't you?"

The pink haired hottie just gave her a glare, "And your problem is?"

The little kid just shook her head disbelievingly and turned back to the program that she was watching. "You haven't asked dad for permission yet" she mumbled quietly.

Sakura just gave a snort and said, "What's it to you brat? Besides I won't get caught unless you squeal in which case you won't" she said while making her way to hewr sister and handing her a 20 dollar bill.

"Hmm maybe I'll reconsider about squealing for another five" she said mischievously.

"Brat" Sakura just mumbled as she gave her little sis another five dollars

"Whore" the kid just replied.

"What was that?!" Sakura snapped.

"Nothing"

"Whatever"

Sakura then made her way to the middle of the room to get and put on some accessories and somewhat produced a small purse out of nowhere. As she made her way to the front door she stopped and turned back and went to Sasuke.

She then closed the laptop that he was busying himself with and sat in Sasuke's lap settting herself facing him.

Sasuke felt his face get hot as he felt her 'thing' rub against his. Sakura then began to rock backward and forward brushing herself in Sasuke's hard erection.

"You won't tell Kakashi about me going out to Neji-kun's party won't you, _Sasuke-kun_." She purred his seductively as she licked his ear.

Sassuke could **REALLY** feel himself wanting to take her now. Damn she was turning him on.

Sakura then laid her small petite hands on the hard budge on Sasuke's pants feeling his erection.

At this, she pushed herself onto Sasuke more so that her chest was touching his. "Damn you'r big." She said while pushing herself more towards sasuke and putting one of Sasuke's hands on her ass while putting the other in her back.

"Hey, maybe we could try that big machinery of yours sometimes" she purred

The little kid that was purposively watching television turned to them and her eyes were as wide as dinner plates.

"That is if you promise you won't tell on me" Sakura purred as she licked the back of Sasuke's ear.

'_Damn Damn Dammit! Don't fall for her trap you idiot'_ both Sasuke and the little child was thinking . too bad.

Sasuke gave in and tightened her grip on Sakura while he kissed her passionately. He bit her lower lip hard, asking for entrance that she gave away happily. Then the battle of the tounges began.

Sasuke then pushed her to the table and began to kiss her temple going down. He then pushed his budge deeper onto her and heard her moan loudly.

Sakura's sister just stood there. Mouth agape at what supposedly were her elder siblings.

Sakura's hands fumled with Sasuke's pants as Sasuke's hands crawled inside Sakura's shirt as he found her breast and gave them a squeeze and Sakura gave a loud moan in response. He then bought his hands to unclasp her bra but then….

**BBBBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGG…..**

Sakura's phone rang loudly and she pushed him away from her as she got her cell phone out and answered it.

"Hello, oh hey Neji-kun oh okay…I'll be there… I'm almost out of the house…Yeah yeah don't be stubborn… Bye"

After the short conversation, she got up the table and draped her arms around Sasuke's neck. "we have a deal now, don't we Uchiha?" she said as she gave him a quick peck on the lips and drove out the house to go the Hyuuga's party a few miles away.

"What just happened here?!" Sakura's sis demanded

Sasuke just kept quiet wondering what did happen there a while ago.

--

--

--

"Fuck" he mumbled as he stepped in the shower. "Fuck it'll be hard to live with the same house as Haruno now… dammit"

**Kay I know that I might've gone a bit to high for the ratings… do you guys think that I should change the ratings to rated m?**

**The idea that Yondaime-kun gave me will so be used in the next chap… Kakashi and sasuke'll prounce on the party and Sasuke and Sakura will be sleeping toge-never mind…**

**RatedM or RatedT that is the question….**

**I really need encouragement now so I don't think I can update until I get at least 5 reviews for this chap**

**Ja!**

**-kattylin**

**Does anyone here have an account in:**

**-gaiaonline(dot)com**

**-deviantart(dot)com**

**-multiply(dot)com**

**-friendster(dot)com**

**-xanga(dot)com**


	4. kattylin note 1

**READ THIS!!! IMPORTANT!!!**

**Kay, I really wanna tell you guys that you HAVE to read this note before you read the next chap which is by the way gonna be posted sometime tomorrow…**

…

**ANNOUNCEMENTS:**

**Kakashi is NOT going to shout at Sakura, he's just gonna get disappointed, you know, like some cool parents out there who just get disappointed and give you a long sermon rather than ground you and all. (sigh) Hope my parents were like that (sigh) damn lucky other kids…**

**Sakura only acted like that because it's like a way for her to forget her miseries. Like some people who result to drugs and stuff… luckily, she only drowns her sadness by partying and being totally outta control…**

**I know that Sakura is OOC here but she WILL start acting like her sweet old sensitive self when she opens up to Sasuke which WILL in a chapter or two…**

**I'm graduating this March 30 and since you guys will probably think that I'll always be updating, then you're wrong (sorry). Me gots grounded… OVER THE SUMMER! (don't ask why, please)**

**I'm gonna go to modeling school I'm gonna go to modeling school (obnoxious chanting) (sigh) man, another thing to keep me away from my precious fanfics…**

**The next chap WILL be LLLLOOOOONNNNGGGG, nine pages in MS Word!!! Wohooo!!!! (sorry about acting like a dumbass)**

**--**

**--**

**--**

**Well that's it… I'm currently typing the next chap…**

**REVIEW!!!!... I begs u**

**Jà**

**-kattylin**

**X-X-X-X-X-X-X**


	5. PaRtY NiGhTs ArE DaMn LoNg

**Note:**

**I hope that the explanation I posted up yesterday gave you guys some clearance on things…**

…

…

…

**Foster Family**

"Hmph, served him right," Sakura mumbled as she drove of to the Hyuga compound/mansion to the party. She chuckled as she remembered Sasuke's shocked and turned on face.

"Idiot," she shook her head in amusement.

'**But you have to admit that he's a cute idiot' said her inner self while putting on some lipstick in her mind.**

"Oh shut up" she said as she blushed red 'cause dirty inner Saku gave her some… let's just say she gave outer some … 'disturbing' pictures.

"Stop that!"

'**Why?' inner asked mischievously**

"Man, I don't know how you got so perverted"

'**Well think about it I mean Sasuke's perfect isn't he? Sometimes even I wonder why you're dating Hyuga while it's soooo obvious that Uchiha has the hots for us'**

"Whatever"

'**Look, just because he looked a bit alike like that jerko bastard, Sai doesn't mean he's all THAT bad.'**

"…"

'**Sorry' inner mumbled as she noticed Sakura's unusual behavior of quietness**

Sakura opened her inner mouth as though she wanted to retort to her inner but stopped when she realized that her car was already on the Hyuga grounds. She parked her car along side a corner of the street where the huge Hyuga compound/mansion was sitting in.

She got out of the car wearing a thick black leather jacket (it was cold out). She made sure that she looked well before entering the huge Hyuga grounds she looked around for a while, hoping to spot at least one of her friends. She looked around but stopped when she heard a particular female shouting her name and it wasn't long before that said friend tackled her to the ground.

"Saku-chan you look _soooo_ hot!!!! I bet Neji-kun's gonna _die _because of a nosebleed when he sees you!!!"

"Ino-chan" she said as she gave a small smile to her blonde haired blue eyed best friend. "You look really good too" she said in a fake voice. She was still a bit down because of being reminded of Sai.

Of course, Ino, being Sakura's best friend and being herself, she knew that there was something wrong with her best pal.

Ino led her friend to a table near a pond that had a fountain in it in the garden. She got some drinks from the punch table. "Okay spill" she snapped at the pink haired beauty that was currently staring off to space.

"Huh?"

"Come on, don't act like an ass to me now Sakura… Spill it"

"…"

"Sakura"

"…"

"Sakura, look, if this is about Sai-" Ino ought to continue but stopped for a while as she saw a small glint of tears in her friend's eyes. "Sorry" she mumbled.

"'s okay" Sakura told her friend as she took a sip from her drink. A small tear escaped her eyes and she unconsciously rubbed it off.

"Look, I won't push this subject up okay? Just remember that we're here to have fun and nothing more. You should always remember that you're here to have fun and enjoy yourself and nothing more, nothing less." Ino said as she subconsciously began to pat her friend's back.

Ino gave a sigh. She was always like this.** Always**. Ever since **it** happened.

Ever since it happened, Sakura has always been like this. Her smiles didn't show the same glow and brightness like before. She began to act distant and she eventually became hard headed and started to break some rules. She spent most of her time staring off to a distant space as though in deep thought (ya know, when we're so sad, we often do that).

Ino and the others just didn't know what to do with her anymore. Of course they couldn't blame her for the way that she was acting. They were quite amazed actually. Amazed that what happened to her didn't hit her harder.

Even though her condition wasn't as worse as they expected, it did make so much uncountable harm to Sakura. It affected her attitude, her behavior, the way she dressed, and…well…it changed her whole personality.

Sometimes Ino just wants to strangle Sai for doing that to her even before she recovered from her parent's deaths.

Ino looked towards her friend and felt sad for her. She pitied her condition. If the same thing ever happened to her even before she could recover from a devastating event, she knew that she'll go mad. She knew that she'd totally lose it and that she herself would even consider doing suicide because of something that happened.

But Sakura didn't. She didn't. And that was one of the reasons why she adored her best friend. She adored her for being so strong…

--

--

Ino sat there, deep into her thoughts. But her thoughts were suddenly interrupted when their white eyed friend came to them and invited them inside.

"A-ano… Sakura-chan, Ino-chan, would you like to go inside? Sakura-chan, I'm sure that Neji-nii-san's waiting for you"

"Thanks Hinata-chan and by the way, cute top." Sakura told her friend as she made her way towards the front entrance of the Hyuuga mansion.

"Thanks" Hinata replied as she gave a small smile.

--

--

"Haruno-sama" the butler said as he gave a bow and took Sakura's jacket and hung it at the jacket hanger (sorry I forgot what it's called).

--

--

"Hey Neji-kun!" Sakura squealed as she circled her arms on his neck and kissed him deeply.

She(Sakura) felt horrible for herself. She felt very sorry because of using Neji as a recovery thing. Something that'll help her recover from the incident. She knew Neji loved her and that he wanted her to be happy with him but she wasn't. she wasn't happy. Her heart right now couldn't bear any love and happiness.

True that the incident happened for a long while now, but still… she still couldn't get her heart to open up to someone else… as a result… she entertained herself with drinking, partying, dancing, and… with Neji.

--

--

--

--

**A few hours later…… **

A drunken Sakura sat on the Hyuga mansion's couch in the living room. She was having a headache to remember. She felt very dizzy, having drunken bottles of sake, wine, champagne, and of course beer.

She even challenged the guys on a drinking contest… she won of course.

And now, she was suffering its consequences. She gave a groan out of both frustration and dizziness.

"Damn" she slurred as she raised a bottle of sake and fell unconscious, body falling to the couch.

**Meanwhile……**

Kakashi and Rin were on they're date when Kakashi got a call from one of his nagging neighbors begging him to come to the neighborhood and stop the wild party that was currently taking place in the Hyuga residence.

He gave a sigh. Kakashi was the chief or should I say the owner of a body guarding school/company/agency whatever thing…

True he wasn't the kind that was supposed to stop wild parties that were going on, it was the police's job… but Kakashi seemed to get that party to calm down better than anyone else.

He at first downright refused of course, but a few seconds later, another neighbor came in calling and asking for another one. He gave a sigh. He knew that in one way or the other, his annoying not to mention naggy neighbors will go and nag him to death until he cracks and finally agrees to what they want him to do.

"Fine" he said to the next caller online.

He then turned towards Rin and said, "Sorry, I gotta go, this Hyuuga kid threw a huge party, again" he said "I'll make it up to you, promise"

Rin just gave him a small smile, "Don't worry,'s okay. Besides, I better get used to it if I'm gonna start living with you guys in a few more months" said as she stared down at the diamond engagement ring in her hand.

--

--

--

--

**At Kakashi's house……**

"Sasukeonii-san, Nejinii-san wants to talk to you," said a certain little girl as she gave a huge yawn and handed her cell phone to Sasuke.

Sasuke who's currently watching a late night tv show gave a sigh and got the phone from the obviously sleepy Saki.

"What do you want, Hyuuga?" he snarled.

"Angry? Why? Did I disturb your beauty sleep?" came Neji's arrogant voice from the other line.

"Che whatever what do you want?"

"Well just thought you might want to go in here and fetch your ever so sweet baby sister," Neji replied while mocking the hell out of Sasuke.

"Why? What have you done with her?!" Sasuke growled from the other end of the line.

"Relax, Uchiha, she just passed out because of drunkenness."

"Yeah whatever I'll be there"

"Uchiha just because you're satying in the same house as her doesn't mean that you could go and have your way with **my** Sakura" Neji said in an undertone warningly.

"Whatever. Besides, you should trust your best friend, right Neji?"

"…"

Sasuke gave a small smirk as he told Neji, "Why don't you just go with that Tenten girl instead of Sakura? Everyone** knows **that she has the hots for you"

"Everyone knows that Tenten-chan and I are just friends"

"Tenten-chan?" Sasuke asked out of plain mockery

"Whatever just go in here and get her"

--

--

Sasuke then got his cloak and when he was about to open the door, the door knob suddenly turned and the door pushed open to reveal an annoyed Kakashi pushing the door open. Sasuke who was now pushed aside flinched as Kakashi slammed the door in frustration.

He gave a sigh and after a few seconds later, he must've figured that Sasuke was there cause he suddenly turned to face his new foster son and said, "Hey, wanna go and fetch Sakura from Neji's party?"

Sasuke just shook his shoulders as a silent 'sure/yeah/whatever' well at least that was what Kakashi thought…

--

--

--

**Back at the party……**

Haruno Sakura slurred for a few seconds and turned on her side before reaching out for her Channel bag and clutching it like a small pillow before returning to her deep slumber. "Mhmm" she mumbled deep into her sleep.

--

--

--

**A few minutes later……**

BANG came loud sound as Kakashi barged himself in the house for the doors were locked tight.

The room was filed with mess. Plastic cups and bottles of drinks together with paper cups and plates were piled up together in a few corners while some other trash were scattered around the floor.

It was very much obvious that the party was done now. Only a few drunken kids were left, the others had gone home already and the only ones who were too drunk had stayed… well with the except the ones who passed out that is.

Sasuke looked around for a bit until he found a certain pink head sticking out from the couch…

Kakashi turned to him and said, "Take Sakura will you? I'll send the other kids home now…"

Sasuke just gave a small nod while turning over to Sakura's direction. As he made his way there, he tried to avoid as much trash as possible and accidentally stepping over a passed out Naruto on the way there. "Ick, dobe get up" he said as he mentioned a kick at the sleeping Ramen lover.

"Ow, why you-…...teme?" he asked looking around confused.

"Get out of the way, idiot. I'm trying to get pass you, you know"

"…" was the only thing said as Naruto slumped back to his deep mighty slumber, but falling at another side to let Sasuke pass.

Sasuke tried to pass and not disturb some other person who was slumped at the floor. And of course, a few minutes afterwards, he finally reached his destination. He looked back to see Kakashi trying to wake up a sleeping Chouji that was slumped in a dep slumber near the punch/wine/beer/sake table.

He looked back at the sleeping Sakura and gave a sigh. Girls were always conscious about their weight and what they ate, well at least that's what he thought because ALL the girls he'd been out with ALWAYS ordered salad. If not, they might probably order something small on dates.

But not Sakura. He never saw her get conscious about the things she ate or whether or not she'll get fat or not. He never did see her get conscious about her eating habits either it was at home, at school, or at any place.

Stupid Sasuke. Foolish little Sasuke. Foolish, foolish little Sasuke for thinking that Sakura weighted a ton.

Of course Sasuke being a guy (no offence to all the guys out there), thought that since Sakura wasn't conscious about the things she ate, she would've weight a ton or so… he really didn't want to carry a passed out drunken person who weighed like a whale….

He then gave a sigh and prepared himself for the humongous weigh that his NEW sister might cause him, a weight that never did come.

He then picked her up and was amazed by how light she was. "Does this girl even eat at all?!" he asked himself.

'**Heh, told you she was smokin' inner said.**

After he pushed his inner self out of his mind, he heaved Sakura up a bit and carried her towards the car. As he passed Kakashi, Kakashi told him to stay with Sakura at the back of the van that they bought to the Hyuuga house/manor/mansion/compound.

Sasuke just gave him a silent nod as he got they keys of the van. He then pushed the small button on the keys in order for the car to unlock. He then opened one of the doors and heaved Sakura at the back of the car, gently of course.

As he did this, he felt her stir in his arms a bit. A couple of second later, she opened her eyes and sat up straight but slumped on a bit to the side as Sasuke entered the car. He then closed the doors and started the car from the back side of the van.

A few minutes of waiting together inside the van, Sakura started to pass out again. She was about to slump forwards but Sasuke prevented it by grabbing her by the shoulders. Sakura on the other hand, leaned on the nearest thing that she could get her body into. In other words, she fell to her side, which was Sasuke.

"Hn, hey you're heavy"

"Hmm" Sakura just mumbled as she snuggled closer to her pillow (Sasuke)

The couple waited patiently for their foster father. A sleeping Sakura unconsciously snuggled closer to Sasuke's chest and Sasuke blushed a very very VERY light shade of pink that you could barely even see it in his face.

Just as Sakura started to slip slightly away from his touch, he slightly, very slightly, he grasped onto Sakura a bit so she kinda snuggled onto him a bit, clutching him like a teddy bear. Sasuke gave a sigh and looked at her sleeping angelic face. He then tucked a small piece of her stray hair behind Sakura's ear (aww how sweet).

Sasuke then gave her a small smile. 'maybe I am falling for her…' he thought. He really was savoring the moment when suddenly, he heard a smug chuckle from behind.

"Heh, I see that you two're enjoying each others company"

Sasuke then turned around and saw a smug Kakashi wearing one of his smirks.

"I-I…It's not…-"

"Fine, whatever you say Sasuke, whatever you say…" he looked as though he was watching some sort of enjoyable tv show as he gave Sasuke one last smug look and closed the door of the car.

He then got on to the driver's seat and they drove off home.

--

--

--

--

--

--

--

**Kay I kinda typed this up in a hurry, my main theme here is for you guys to understand that Saku's really miserable and that Sasu really does like Saku**

**REVIEW!!!...please**

**Jä!**

**-kattlin**


	6. FlUfFy ChApS ArE NiCe

**Well, hope you guys liked the last chap! Thanks for the reviews by the way!!!**

**Belated Happy Birthday to Sakura!!! (mar. 28)**

**Anyways, to the story…**

…

**Foster Family**

…

The ride home was very silent. Kakashi filled him in with the information that he had called Naruto and the others' parents and that their parents would immediately come to pick them up. He was also told that Kakashi had called up Neji's parents to inform them about the party.

In the car, Kakashi kept glancing at the back through the mirror that was in front of him

(You know the mirror that drivers use to see the back part of the car; I forgot what it's called, sorry.)

Anyways, Sasuke noticed that he frequently looks in that certain mirror and most of the time, he chuckles and somewhat had that certain look in his eyes, the same look that he has whenever he's reading that book of his. That little orange, sometimes red, and sometimes even blue perverted book.

"What?!" he splat at him finally.

"Nothing, nothing" he told him even though it was pretty obvious that he was sporting a very visible perverted smirk under that mask of his.

"Damn pervert" Sasuke muttered while looking at Kakashi's face, which eyes were currently glinting with anticipation as though he the things he read from that book of his was happening right at the back of his car.

After a few more glances, Sasuke fumed, "What do you expect to happen anyways?!" he burst out.

"For those itcha-itcha paradise scenes to happen in the back of my car, I'm glancing so that I won't miss a thing" he said, slightly anticipated on what might happen next, earning a growl from Sasuke.

"You're sick"

"Hai, Hai,"

Sasuke just stared at him shocked, not only did Kakashi admit it out loud, he was even PROUD to say it. He cringled a bit when he thought about those SCENES Kakashi mentioned.

Don't get him wrong, of course he doesn't read that stuff; he just had a glance at them when he was trashing his older brother's room, trying to find the book that his brother borrowed from him earlier. At first, he was shocked to see THOSE kind of things under his brother's bed, in a small box, but then turned glad at the thought of the kind of blackmail he could use against Itachi.

The ride home went pretty peaceful and quiet. Sasuke decided that he'll just turn his head to the side and watch the way home. Even though he was having absolutely no eye contact with either Kakashi or Sakura, he still saw, in the side of his eye, Kakashi glancing at them occasionally.

He glanced down at his chest, where a sleeping/passed out/drunken Sakura was lying. She looked so angelic and so much at peace that Sasuke was having a hard time to believe that the girl lying on his chest could actually do those things that she just did. Looking at her innocent face, he couldn't believe that that certain girl would even think of sneaking out to a party and pass out of drunkenness.

He figured that those wild antics would be because of total grief, but what else could've pushed her to the edge? Her loss of parents and being orphaned could certainly serve as a good option, but… there's a small voice inside of him telling him… telling him that it's not the only reason…

He and Sakura had been classmates a few time before and as he remembered, she doesn't act the way she does now a days, he remembered that she used to be a sweet and caring girl. They were once assigned a seat next to each other and….

**O…o…O…o…O…o…O**

**Flashback:**

It was a sunny day and was a great day for having a really happy and cheerfull attitude but Sasuke wasn't in the right mood today. A sixth grade Sasuke has just came to class not knowing that a homework that would highly affect his grade was due on the same day.

He had been absent for the past week due to him and his family being out of town because of a big business meeting that he and Itachi were required to attend together with the other CEO's of different companies.

He wasn't able to get the message that a major homework was due on the day that he came to school. He wasn't informed of it, and knowing the particular teacher that was teaching the subject, Sasuke was NOT going to be excused and would therefore receive a failing mark.

He sighed inwardly. He pulled his hands onto his head and clutched his dark raven locks, no way was he going to find someone to help him now especially that demon of a teacher was now taking her rounds and checking his other classmates' paper.

The teacher was now rounding the other side of the room, opposite to his and Sakura's side. He balled his fist with fury. "Dammit" he cursed inwardly.

He lost all hope but then…

"Here" Sakura whispered as she handed him her homework. "Here, copy it quick, before the hag comes along" she hissed, not making any eye contact with the Uchiha, and looking at their sensei just incase she comes along their way.

"Wha-?!"

"Just copy it" she hissed back. "Here" she continued as she shoved the piece of paper in his lap. "Quick, before Anko-sensei goes back"

Sasuke just whispered a thank you to her before hastily copying Sakura's work. Sasuke was already halfway finished with his paper but then…

The mysterious old hag suddenly came up from behind him and put a hand on his shoulder and said, "Well, well, what do we have here?" she said as she grabbed Sakura's and Sasuke's paper.

Both took a large gulp as they watched their old hag of a teacher walked to her desk and put Sakura's well written paper and Sasuke's almost finished paper under her binder. "Haruno, Uchiha, I want to see you two after class." She told them sharply before resuming her rounds.

After taking the class' papers, she asked both of them to stand while saying, "Now, look at here class, these are one of the students that I hope you won't take advise from. Cheaters like them needs to be thought a lesson."

Both remained quiet.

"Haruno, and I thought you had some sense in you" she spat at Sakura. And turning to Sasuke she said, "And you! Just because you got your smart ass out from school doesn't mean that you're exempted from school work!"

After this, Anko made them stand in front of the classroom, letting the other students giggle and laugh at them in utter humiliation…

…O…o…O…o…O…o…

After Class:

Sasuke and Sakura were both left at the classroom, waiting at for their hag of a sensei to come. There was a long line of silence until Sakura decided to speak.

"I'm sorry, it was my fault. Sorry, I got you into this mess" she mumbled quietly, almost to herself.

"It's not you're fault. If I hadn't come here without a friggin assignment then we wouldn't be in this mess," he replied coldly at her.

"I'm really sorry" she whispered while looking down at her shoes, as though she was being scolded for something horrid that she did.

"Hn"

Cold silence was bound on the two. No one dare spoke and an uncomfortable silence was bestowed on them.

"…"

"…"

Both Sasuke and Sakura were almost relieved that their sensei was there already. Half of themselves were glad that the teacher could go in and break the silence but the other one was of course feeling very nervous on what punishment their sensei might give them.

Sakura and Sasuke knew that cheating was a major offence in the school and the only little bit of hope that they can do is pray to kami that they might be pulled up from this situation.

'Hope Sakura's goody two shoes attitude'll help' Sasuke thought…

"Now, I would like to ask why you two decided to team up and cheat on this paper," said the teacher while turning to look at the two students in front of her.

"Gomen Anko-sensei"

"No fat apologies here, Haruno."

"…"

"It's not her fault in the first place!" Sasuke argued with her.

"And what do YOU know about it, Mr. Copycat Uchiha?"

"…"

"Anko-sensei, it wasn't Sasuke-san's fault. I promise it was me; I forced him to copy my notes. It was my entire fault. Please don't punish him for something that he didn't mean to do besides, I was the one who shoved my paper in his lap in the first place" Sakura said timidly while bowing with respect before the teacher.

"Sakura, don't cover up for him" Anko flared as she gave the Uchiha a piercing look.

"I'm not. Gomenasai for everything Anko-sensei, demo it was my entire fault" Sakura tried again.

All three of them argued for a fat lot of time. Anko insisting that it was all Sasuke's fault. Sakura, saying that it was HER fault. And Sasuke, miraculously, Sasuke saying, no, trying to tell their devil teacher that it was both him and Sakura's fault and that the blame must be pushed onto him ass well…

After a few moments, Anko gave a sigh of defeat and finally gave into Sakura. She wasn't thoroughly convinced though, but she let it pass anyways…

"Very well then, Uchiha, you're free to go. Give me your OWN report by Tuesday and as for you," she said while turning her head towards Sakura's direction. "You little miss primpy'll get an F. What a sad thing to happen, staining that straight A record of yours"

"Gomen" Sakura said again as she gave a low bow as Anko left the room. She followed out afterwards.

'I can't believe she just did that.' Sasuke thought inside his head.

'**Yeah! It wasn't her fault! That old snort punished her for nothing!' a small voice in Sasuke's head said**.

'At least we agreed on something'

'**Hn come on, we better go and say thanks to her'**

'Hn'

'**Hn'**

It took Sasuke a while before he found her but he did… eventually. He saw her lounging below a nearby cherry blossom tree. He went to approach her and said thanks to her.

"Um, hey, thanks for savin my but out there… you really didn't have to do that you, know" Sasuke said quietly.

"Nah it's okay" Sakura said while forcing a smile on her face.

"It really wasn't your fault you know"

"I know… it's just that-never mind" she started but cut in her own word.

"But what?" he asked her curios

"Nothing… well I gotta go Sasuke-san, see you later" Sakura said as she stood up to gather her things and skipped to the nearby van.

Sasuke just watched her as she reached the van and pulled the door open, just to go inside it and shut the door again. Sasuke watched as the car moved out of the school campus and out to the open road.

"Haruno… Sakura" he whispered.

--

--

--

**End of Flashback**

**O…o…O…o…O…o…O…o**

It was only then that Sasuke realized that the van he was in was the same one that Sakura went in when they were only in the sixth grade!

After that incident, Sasuke somewhat had a good idea about Sakura though a small part of him was giving out guilt because of what he'd done a long time ago…

After that incident, Sasuke and Sakura became… friends… not close friends, not distant friends… just… friends. It was a sad thing to think about the thought that the only person that was truly close and the one that really cared about you suddenly changed, and the bad part about it, was that that certain person changed for the worst and not for the better.

Sasuke didn't really know what happened between her and Sai. It might've been something that happened between her and Sai, he was still pretty curios about it but knew that he need not to ask…

He then took a good look at her face. It was so angelic that if one would take a look at it, it seemed almost impossible for one to believe that such angelic face would be able to do such things that Sakura was doing now…

He caressed one of her cheeks, earning a small and silent giggle from Kakashi. He really wouldn't care if that old guy would laugh his head off of them. For him, the only thing that really did mind him was that Sakura was there…with him, not exactly with him with him, but at least… she WAS with him…

It was that day when he stopped thinking about Sakura Haruno as his former fangirl but a girl of whom he was very grateful at…

'**Sakura Haruno… hmm… bet that'd sound better if her name was UCHIHA Sakura…'** inner though and once in a long long llllooooonnnnggggg time, he finally agreed with his inner self… mutually of course…

'Sakura… Uchiha… that does sound kinda nice'

'**Yeah, but we both have to admit that Sakura HYUGA sounds nice too' his inner said in a growl kind of voice.**

'Hyuga'

--

--

"Uchiha, remember, Sakura is MINE and only MINE" Sasuke remembered what the great Hyuga Neji said once, when he found out about him being his girlfriend's foster brother.

At first, Sasuke didn't have anything to say to that… he couldn't care less about what that prick said about her and him not being allowed to be together. But now, he had a different view of things…

'We'll see Hyuga, we'll see…' he thought

**O…o…O…o…End Of Chapter…o…O…o…O**

**Kay, hope you guys give me a review… thanks for the reviews for the last chap, I really REALLY appreciated it… this chap might've been pretty deep but I have to say that the story is getting interesting (I didn't really think that it'd go on like this).**

**Anyways, I know it's kinda hurried but I really don't have time. I have to go to our freakin graduation and my head still hurts because I went to my friend's swimming party and I thik I'm coming out with a fever. Ugh my head hurts…**

**Please review…**

**-kattylin**

**Sorry it's short but I really don't feel so good right now…**

**Note about the teacher conference thing:**

**That's how my devil of a teacher acts, I got the idea when I remembered the time my friends got punished for the same reason and I stayed near the door (outside the room, of course!)and listened in, in their conversation. (cough Eavesdropper cough)**

**BAD NEWS:**

**I won't be able to update until… May 31st… really sorry but I don't have much time… I'm joining this write a novel contest thing and I REALLY wanna win**

**Ja! -again-**

**-kattylin**

**Ps: if you guys don't send me a review for luck I swear I won't update lol.**


	7. CaKe InCiDeNtS HaPpEn

**A/N: Gomenasai for the late update, it's the only time I've had for my fics**

**(screams: I love you storms!! Don't freakin leave!!)**

**-**

**-**

**CaKe InCiDeNtS hApPeN**

**-**

**-**

Pink-haired elder Haruno sat quietly in the large kitchen as timidly used a silver fork to poke and play around on the delicious chocolate-caramel cake that her sister made about a day ago… it's amazing really, it's both delicious, scrumptious, and not to mention, not poisoned.

The older, remaining Haruno had to admit that she was going against her weekly diet, but what the heck? Eating the last piece of cake and leaving none to the great Uchiha. Yep, nothing oughtta do anything to raise bloody hell in the large mansion. **(A/N: okay I know this is shit, but bear with me please TT-TT)**

-

-

-

A few minutes past and Sakura was eating the last bit of cake when raven-haired Uchiha entered and went to the friedge, looking for a certain slice of chocolate. Chuckling to herself, Sakura eyed him with interest, when…

"Gimme that cake"

Sakura's emerald eyes darted from the annoyed Uchiha and to the luscious chocolate on her plate.

"No"

At this, Sasuke growled and attempted to reach for it. According to her reflexes, Sakura immediately moved the plate so that the Uchiha's pale hand reached the air where the was.

"Hn. Annoting.** Give. Me. That. Cake.**" He growled per syllable.

"No"

At this, Sakura stood up and started to run away from him. "Look Uchiha, if you want it then go get it" she said playfully as she stuck her tongue out at him while she gave him a mischievous wink.

"Bitch" the Uchiha mumbled quietly, only for him to hear, unfortunately, it went out heard by the standing Haruno who then quirked an eyebrow as a vein popped out on the side of her temple. "What the fuck did you say?!"

"Nothing" Sasuke replied as he lunged unexpectedly at her.

Sakura squealed and made a run for it while, missing Sasuke's arm for about an inch or two. "Dammit Uchiha!" she screamed at him as she made a quick move towards the nearby stairs, unfortunately for her, Sasuke caught her by the ankle, gravity forcing her to fall backwards onto about the fifth or sixth step of the stairs… **with** Sasuke on top of her.

"Dammit, just give me the cake Haruno." 

"No" Sakura pouted "You've already had a slice yesterday."

"yeah, but I haven't had a slice today, now hand it over pinky" Sasuke growled as he further pinned his so-called sister deeper onto the stairs, squishing her small form.

"Ow, fuck you're hurting me!" she nearly screamed as an evil idea suddenly appeared on her head "You want the cake?! Now you can't have it!" she exclaimed as she got the plate, half full with the choco-caramel cake and dumped it onto her own face. "Cha! Try getting that _now!"_ she screamed up at him as she tried to push him away from her.

As she tried to stand up a bit, Uchiha Sasuke pushed her towards the stairs again _'what an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets'_

"What. The. Fuck.?!" Sakura growled as she tried to push him off of her when the Uchiha suddenly plucked his lips up at her own plump ones, silencing her. At this, Sakura's vivid green emerald eyes widened with surprise as her inner-self ran around screaming its exploding inner head off.

Giving in on the assault, the pink-haired teen wrapped her arms around his neck. Sasuke then nibbled her bottom lips as he asked for entrance by which he was freely given with as their tongues battled each other for dominace… as said _'what an Uchiha wants, an Uchiha gets'_

A few minutes of this, they pulled apart, Sakura having a small blush on her face as she saw Sasuke give her a rather large smirk while wiping some pieces of the cake stuck to his own handsome cake and licking it clean from his finger before saying:

"Hn. I told you I'd get the cake, no matter what"

**Writing this chap made me hyper coz I was crying (wait, that's weird) well I was crying coz I was reading Laura-chan's 'Anthology' chap.6, dudes, it's soo freakin sad and angsty, I luv it… TT-TT so chyeah…**

**Pls review…**

Ang ganda talaga pag walang pasok, nakakagawa ka ng kahit anong gusto mo…


End file.
